


temblores de tierra y otros desastres naturales

by minigami



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, niñatos dramáticos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 01:31:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5271512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minigami/pseuds/minigami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hajime está muy acostumbrado a que Oikawa sea su agenda particular.</p>
            </blockquote>





	temblores de tierra y otros desastres naturales

**Author's Note:**

> Para el squad. Está muy basado en ese fanart maravilloso enel que se ven las mochilas de todos. La idea del fic surgió comentando que probablemente Iwaizumi es un desastre.

A principios de segundo, Hajime se compró una agenda. La idea era coger la costumbre de apuntarlo todo: los exámenes, los deberes, las fechas de partidos y demás. Tiene mala memoria y no le gustaba depender de Tooru para algo así.

Era un cuaderno bastante grande, y le costó caro, casi mil yenes. Lo perdió en la primera semana: se lo dejó en el camino de clase al gimnasio y por mucho que buscó no lo logró encontrar. Un poco más tarde probó a apuntarse las cosas en la mano, pero entre lo que sudaba en los entrenamientos y todo lo demás al final del día lo que ponía era prácticamente ilegible. Empezó a usar el móvil entonces, un último recurso, pero el profesor de Lengua le pilló en clase utilizándolo, pensó que estaba mandando un mensaje, y se lo requisó.

Tooru encontró muy gracioso todo el asunto. Estuvo casi un mes haciendo bromas y comentarios malintencionados sobre Hajime y su ausencia de cabeza, porque no sabe cuándo parar, cuándo las cosas dejan de ser sólo irritantes, recreándose en el hecho de que Hajime tuviera que depender de él si quería aprobar el curso. Y lo peor es que, con el tiempo, Hajime se acostumbró a eso. A los recordatorios todos los domingos, a los mensajes avisándole de los partidos, a los post-its de colorines con las fechas de los exámenes.

Y el tema es que conoce a Tooru. Son amigos desde los siete años, y sabe que es rencoroso, sabe de su memoria prodigiosa y de esa habilidad innata que tiene para encontrar qué es lo que hace saltar a las personas. Debería haber previsto que probablemente esto que tienen no es para siempre, porque a Hajime a veces le falta paciencia, y Tooru es la persona más cruel que conoce.

 

* * *

 

 

Tooru entra en el gimnasio a las tres. El resto del equipo no ha llegado aún, y los golpes de la pelota al dar contra la pared rebotan en la sala vacía, llenándola de eco. El sol de principios de primavera se cuela por las ventanas que hay en el techo de uralita, pinta el entarimado del suelo de un amarillo que hace daño a la vista. Hajime se ha colocado en una de las esquinas que están a la sombra, pero aún así está sudando. Aún es marzo, y hace frío en la calle, pero el interior del gimnasio resulta casi asfixiante.

Cuando Tooru le ve no dice nada. Llevan una semana sin hablar una palabra fuera de los entrenamientos de voley, y Hajime no tiene ganas de romper la racha, así que sigue utilizando la pared para rebotar la pelota, centrándose en la sensación del cuero contra sus dedos extendidos, en el ruido, en el sudor que le empieza a resbalar por la espalda. Minutos más tarde el resto del equipo comienza a llenar el gimnasio con el rumor de sus conversaciones. Hajime deja la pelota y corre con los demás, les ayuda a colocar la red. No mira a Tooru, que por su parte habla con unos y con otros, moviéndose de jugador en jugador con la excusa de ayudar a preparar la cancha. Se las arregla para no hacer nada en absoluto y además decirle a cada uno lo que necesita oír. A Hajime le ignora por completo.

 

No le molesta. Es sólo una prueba más de que Oikawa es un capitán excepcional.

 

* * *

 

El entrenamiento termina a las seis. Veinte minutos más tarde se vacía el gimnasio, el suelo impoluto y las redes, las pelotas y todo lo demás en el armario del material. Hajime deja a Tooru cerrando con llave la puerta de éste y sale del gimnasio, de camino a los vestuarios. No se molesta en cambiarse, una vez allí: coge sus cosas, todo metido a presión en la bolsa de deporte, y sale de nuevo al frío de la tarde. Los días aún no son muy largos, y el sol ya se está poniendo, tiñendo las hojas de los árboles y las primeras flores de la primavera de rosa y naranja y rojo, un bosque en llamas. Hajime aún está sudando, y no se sube la cremallera de la chaqueta del chándal. Echa a andar de camino a casa, el asa de la bolsa de deporte haciéndole daño en el hombro, las rodilleras colgándole de los tobillos, y no piensa en el desastre que ha sido el examen de matemáticas de esa mañana, en la cara de decepción de Miyamoto-sensei cuando lo ha hojeado nada más recogerlo, en que necesita buenas notas si quiere llegar a algún sitio, en lo mucho que se va a resentir su media.

Se le había pasado completamente que ese día había programado un control. El voley, y la pelea con Tooru, el resto de las clases: los sospechosos habituales se han aliado una vez más para hacerle olvidar algo tan importante, y como él se había confiado, había dado por hecho que Tooru siempre estaría ahí, como una versión retorcida, insegura y pagada de sí misma de Pepito Grillo.

Ni siquiera recuerda por qué discutieron. La situación es tan familiar, podría haber sido por cualquier cosa: sin embargo, sí que es la primera vez que la pelea dura tanto tiempo, días en vez de horas, y este cambio en el estado de las cosas está repercutiendo en todo lo demás. Ya no hace el camino de vuelta a casa con Tooru, ni va al instituto con él, ni comen juntos. Probablemente le toque invertir de nuevo en una agenda.

Hajime se intenta convencer de que no es el fin del mundo, pero no le sale. No sabe por qué se siente así, pero lo único que le apetece es meterse en la cama y olvidar todo el día.

Se da cuenta de que no lleva la cartera con los libros un par de pasos más tarde.

Durante casi un minuto se queda parado en medio de la calle, el sol cada vez más bajo, las luces de las farolas ganando en intensidad, los coches pasando a su izquierda a toda velocidad. La mayoría de las tiendas ya están cerradas, así que nadie le ve reírse, la cara en las manos, un poco histérico, solo y medio a oscuras en mitad de la acera. Se sientemuy tentado de dar por perdida la cartera y volver a casa, pero ni siquiera lleva las llaves encima, está todo ahí, así que se da media vuelta y comienza a desandar el camino.

 

* * *

 

Cuando llega al instituto, el cielo ya está negro. La mayoría de las luces del complejo ya están apagadas y los únicos que quedan en las pistas del exterior son los locos del club de atletismo, que siempre son los últimos en irse. Sin embargo, cuando Hajime se acerca a los vestuarios del club de voley, ve que por debajo de la puerta se cuela un hilillo de luz. Al abrir, Tooru levanta la mirada. Está sentado en uno de los bancos y todavía no se ha vestido. La camiseta blanca del uniforme de Educación Física que suele usar para entrenar se le pega a la espalda sudada, y tiene la cara roja, el pelo en los ojos. Le mantiene la mirada a Hajime un segundo, y luego indica con un gesto a un rincón, donde aún sigue la cartera de éste.

 

—Te la has dejado. – dice, como quien no quiere la cosa. Como si no le estuviera esperando, intentando decidir si llevársela a casa o no. Hajime aprieta la mandíbula y no contesta. Cruza el vestuario en dos zancadas y la coge de un tirón. En el silencio del vestuario, lo único que se escucha es el zumbido de los fluorescentes del techo, el inhalar de Tooru cuando toma aire para seguir hablando. – Hoy tenías examen.

Hajime se da la vuelta. Tooru tiene la mirada gacha, las largas piernas extendidas delante de él. A la luz blanca de la lámpara, las marcas que le ha dejado la rodillera son aún más obvias.

—No me jodas, Tooru. No me había dado cuenta. – contesta finalmente Hajime. Intenta sonar cortante, pero está demasiado harto.

 

Se odia un poco mientras espera a que Tooru recoja, parado como un pasmarote en medio del vestuario, el peso combinado de las dos mochilas obligándole a inclinarse para un lado. Caminan juntos de vuelta a casa, en silencio, las manos en los bolsillos de la sudadera y sus hombros rozándose.

Ni Hajime se disculpa, ni Tooru pide perdón. Pero a la mañana siguiente vuelven a ir juntos al instituto, y esa misma tarde Hajime se pasa por la papelería que hay enfrente de su casa y se compra una agenda.


End file.
